As Fate Would Have it
by carolinagirlfromsc
Summary: Hotch and Emily, after a long case turn to each other for comfort, will that moment of comfort leave them with a great change? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

As fate would have it?: Hotch and Emily, after a long case turn to each other for comfort, will that moment of comfort leave them with a great change? Read and Review!!!

A/n: I had this idea and I decided to run with it. No infringement intended. All aspects of the characters and show references belong to criminal minds.

_The team just got an awful case where a man hated his childhood some much he thought he was saving the children by killing them. Cases that involve children were always hard for the team, but this one was worse especially for Aaron and Emily. The team is now flying back to D.C. and Aaron and Emily are the only ones awake._

Emily sat there knowing full well that the case had affected Hotch. Whenever they caught a criminal no matter how bad the case she always saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes, something that could never be seen but when his guard was down. Aaron Hotchner was the Fort Knox of emotion, but on the rarest occasions he let a little of himself show. She finally worked up the courage to talk to him. Their relationship started off rocky but it got better over time, especially after the Milwaukee case. She knew if she didn't say something this case would take a part of him. Most cases do.

"It's ok Hotch." Emily said hoping he would understand what she was saying.

"What?" Hotch knew she was talking about the case. He knew she saw right through him.

"The case. It is ok to be upset. I know I am. That so called man took the events of his awful childhood and murdered 16 children because of it. I can see it eating you up inside so don't try to deny it. This is the reason the BAU has such a high burnout rate. These cases take so much and they just leave you raw especially the kid cases."

"He looked like Jack."

"What?"

"The last victim looked almost identical to my son." He took a picture out of his wallet and showed it to Emily.

"I know how you feel. Most of the victims we see remind me of people I know. It scares me sometime to go into the briefing room because I am waiting for the day when I know the victim. Do you remember the little girl who was one of his first victims? We all thought it was weird because we thought the unsub only projected his anger to boys."

"Yeah I remember. Why?" Emily reaches into her pocket and pulls out a picture of a little girl about six with big brown eyes and dark brown almost black hair who is wearing a little black jacket and playing in leaves. Emily places the picture on the table for Hotch to see then looks up.

"Why do you have a picture of the victim?"

"That's me Hotch. That's me in fall when I was about six at my grandfather's place in France."

With that said Hotch and Emily just stared at each other for awhile, then for the first time since the case began they slept.

_Three hours later the plane landed. The team got off the plane everyone else went home in another direction but Hotch and Emily just walked down the opposite side of the parking garage._

"Damn!"Emily exclaimed when she saw that some idiot slashed her tires.

"I am going to have to call a cab and a tow truck at 3am. Won't that be a fun call."

"Why don't I take you home? You can file a report and get it towed tomorrow. I don't think it's going anywhere."

"Thanks Hotch."

_With that they got in Hotch's car and drove off._

a/n: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: No infringement intended. I got 3 reviews in one night so here is more.

_The rain came down brutally causing almost the entire road to be covered in mud. The rain has seen no sign of letting up. Roads are being closed._

"This is not safe."Emily said breaking the silence in the car.

"I agree. I was just about to pull over up here." Just then a tree fell before them causing Hotch to swerve. _They are stuck in the mud now._

"Emily, are you ok?"

"Hotch I am fine what about you?"

"I am good. That branch came out of nowhere." Hotch tried to start the car but it wouldn't move.

"Looks like we are stuck here for the day and night, Hotch."

"I have a blanket in the back we can use. It is suppose to get into the 30's tonight and the heater isn't working. It must have gotten banged up by the crash."

"Ok. That should work and we can use body heat to make up the difference."

"Yeah, sure." With that they both climb into the back seat. Half way through the night they both wake up in a compromising position with Hotch on top of Emily. Out of nowhere Hotch kisses Emily. The kiss quickly turns passionate. In the mist of everything going on Emily loses her blouse and pants only left in a bra and panties but Hotch get those off rather quickly. Emily made quick work of his clothes too. Then they proceed to have extremely hot, sweaty sex. When they were through they realized the rain had let up and they drove to Emily's to drop her off.

a/n :REVIEW!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: no infringement intended.. 'these things I put before the word these are used for thought.

_Three weeks later…_

Emily was sitting in her bathroom after coming home from work. She suspected something was up because she was feeling sick. So Emily went to the store and got seven pregnancy tests. Some would say that was excessive, but Emily didn't want to tell Hotch or the team for that matter unless she was sure.

So Emily used the tests and left the bathroom for what seemed to be the longest 2 minutes of her life.

'What if I am pregnant? What if a little person is growing inside me? What if Hotch isn't there? Would I even make a good mother? I am gone all of the time I would never see my kid. I should calm down. I don't know anything yet. So I should just…' Her thoughts were interrupted by the timer for the pregnancy tests. Emily got up and slowly walked to the bathroom. She read the box to see what was pregnant and what wasn't. 'Blue line pregnant, pink line not.' Emily thought. She then looked at the tests. All blue lines.

'It can't be. I can't be pregnant. Hotch and I have a superior subordinate relationship. All except for that night. What will Hotch say? Will he be mad? Crap! This is all going downhill. What will the team think? Suck it up Prentiss. You are carrying a child which you are responsible for no matter what anyone else does.' These were the things Emily was thinking when she found out she was pregnant. Then a weird sense of calm washed over her.

'Motherhood is the most natural thing in the world. I can do this. I already love this child. Everything else will work itself out.'

_At work the next day…._

"Hey, Hotch, can I talk to you in your office a minute?"

"Sure." They got to Hotch's office and Emily closed the door.

"We have sort of a problem."

"And that would be…"

"I..I… I am pregnant, from you know three weeks ago."

"Wow!" Hotch was flabbergasted.

"That's what I thought."

"Wow!"

"Yeah."

"I am going to be a dad again."Shocked was poured over Hotch's face.

"It looks like it."

"I want to make one thing clear Emily."

"What is that?"

"I will be here for you and this baby no matter what it takes."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"There are a lot of things to be decided, I mean how would we share custody, where would the child live, who would stay with it while we are on a case…" Emily cut him off.

" Everything will work itself out. We just have to roll with the punches. One day within the next few weeks before we tell the team these are things we have to figure out. But I do also think we may need to talk to someone so you and I are both aloud to tell one person on the team what is going on under the condition they don't tell anyone else."

"That will work."

"I just really can't believe this is happening." Hotch got up and gave Emily a loving hug.

"You do know this means no coffee right."Hotch said jokingly.

"What!" Emily exclaimed as they walked out of his office laughing and enjoying the moment.

A/n: What do you think? Review. Next up telling the friends.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: No infringement intended. This is short. Emily tells her friend. Hotch telling his friend will probably be longer.

"Hey, JJ. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, sure. Come in my office." They both proceeded to her office.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I am pregnant."

"Wow! That is awesome sweety. Who is the father? How did this happen?"

"There is a condition to me telling you this you can't say anything to anyone else."

"Sure."

"Hotch is the father. You remember that awful case we had about the kids?"JJ nodded."Well, the rain storm after that made us get stuck in the mud. And then one thing lead to another…"

"Wow! You and Hotch are going to have a baby together. Are you two a couple?"

"No."

"Do you want to be?"

"I don't know."

"I think he wants to be. Maybe you should talk to him about that."

"JJ this is way too much at once. Everything with me and Hotch will work itself out when it is meant to but now I have to focus on this baby."

"Alright sure. Just know I am here for you and I don't want you to worry your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks JJ. Your support means the world to me."

"Not a problem at all."

_Meanwhile…._

_A/n Next chap up soon._


End file.
